


ANTEROGRADE TAPES

by flossyjottings



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flossyjottings/pseuds/flossyjottings
Summary: The notebook of a mediocre creative. A collection of thought dumps, concept explorations and brain splurge, basically. The work behind the curtains.





	ANTEROGRADE TAPES

Notes so Far:

> A man with short term memory loss trying to survive day to day without the use of outside help- aka abusive mental health institutions

> Went off to fight in the war and came back with a brain injury that resulted anterograde amnesia

> Wife and family left after struggling to care for him and he refused help

> meets new person who wants to explore his condition as research.

> they grow together and fight against conformity with a group of friends around them.

> Lu takes a movie deal in hollywood after writing a screenplay. This deal either forces her to let go of all of her artistic integrity and values or is simply bittersweet in that frankie will not remember her

> story is told through mismatch order through the tapes. 

 

Stage play ideas:

> Mini Mologue sequences which at the end are revealed to be video tapes in which he talks about his life and we hear him asking questions

> 'It's like you just woke up'. 'This morning started three years ago and i've forgotten yesterday.' The repetitive nature can be used as a song concept.

> Over time the tapes become less serious and display the growing fondness between the two characters. This could offer some comedic relief also.

> Frankie's room could be interesting to experiment with set. Paper stuck to walls with bright reminders, scrap book as a prop that he always carries around and etc.

 

First Character: Frankie

> Was once as young man with aspirations who signed up to fight in the war. He recieved an injury to the back of his head that caused damage to his hippocampus and caused short term memory loss. He can still remember all of his past, who he is, but can not commit things to long-term memory. This includes names, faces, memories and events. However instinct can help and new skills can be learnt through repetition. Example: Walks to a new place with a friend. The next day he can't remember going to the place, yet knows exactly how to get there by foot.

> Now works a lowly job, managing to just get by on what he has. He isn't well off but he isn't too unhappy in this situation, appreciating that he could be worse off - aka in an abusive mental institute.

> 

Second Character: Lu

> A filmmaker with a vision, trying to make movies to chase the american dream. A Non conformist.

> Starts off recording these tapes as research for a piece she wants to make on mental health and slowly grows attached, despite the fact he can't remember her.

> At some point this character leaves or something bad happens, leaving frankie alone with the tapes as the only proof of her existence.


End file.
